dnalsifandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Bansai
The Great Bansai (real name unknown), also known as Gaylord, is the leader of the cult of Eldritch on the isle of D'nalsi. He is also the Professor of English Literature at the cult's university. Background Childhood : Unlike most inhabitants of D'nalsi, The Great Bansai was born in North America to famed actor James Earl Jones and a prostitute. He did not know his father growing up and his mother was always either drunk or sleeping with strange men so he had a very solitary childhood. His only friends were plants which he believed talked to him. He did eventually discover the identity of his father as Darth Vader which caused a deep hatred for all things technological and mechanical. Young Adulthood : During his teenage years, he was sent to a mental institution where he was diagnosed with disorganized schizophrenia. There, using the institution's literary resources, acquired great deal of knowledge and understanding about the world where before he was ignorant of things like war and politics. With every book he became more and more condescending of humanity. He eventually refused to even be around other people. He preferred the company of plants. He considered them way superior beings above petty problems such as finance and relationships. He, himself, desired to become a plant so eventually he started to believe it. Lost : Part of him desired this metamorphosis into flora, but the other part, the human part, wanted to hold on to he was. He wanted to be reunited with his mother because he loved her. He wanted to kill his father for abandoning him because he hated him. His hormones raged. He desired physical intercourse with another person. Love, hate, and lust are not plant feelings. So Banzai was trapped between two paths: the serene path to the tranquil life of a tree or the rigid self-destructive human path. He was not sure which one to take so he kept on acquiring more knowledge. : Eventually he just suppressed his human side fully and committed himself to his life as a tree. He convinced himself that he was always a tree, never a human. He thought himself better than human beings in every way. He thought of all trees and plants alike as divine beings meant to be worshiped by humanity and not trampled upon by it. So he decided to form his own cult with him as the messiah. He preached that humanity should not just worship nature, but attempt to live in complete harmony with it. That they should abandon technology and the modern world to live in forests like their ancestors. The Messiah : One fateful day his plane crash landed on a strange island the local people called "D'nalsi." As the sole survivor of the crash, he journeyed across the island until he reached a giant tree that was inhabited by a cult much like his own. They too believed in living in harmony with nature and the pursuit of knowledge. Their leader, Gaylord, welcomed him with open arms to join his "family." Banzai not could stand having a human lead him so in the dead of night he murdered Gaylord and consumed his body. He took over as the new Gaylord and his followers noticed no real difference between the two as they are constantly stimulated by the hallucinogenic plants that grow naturally on the tree. He disliked the name though so he demanded that they refer to him as "The Great Banzai" instead. Characteristics Age : Thirty-nine Physical Characteristics : He's dark skinned due to being of African-American descent. He stands at seven feet tall and is incredibly thin like tree bark. Atop his head is an afro dyed green and is intertwined with twigs and leaves. He has a green colored goatee as well. He wears pink heart shaped sunglasses 24/7, even asleep. He's a nudist so he never wears any clothing though he is usually seen standing in a giant pot of dirt. Personality : Has a massive superiority complex over all of humanity as he believes trees are better than people. For the most part he believes he is actually a tree and even some times animals. He's manipulative as he was able to convince the whole commune that he has been their leader before he even landed on the island. He's completely irrational and has a great fear of fire being a tree. He hates machines, especially robots. He's delusional, paranoid, and highly intelligent. He's cold towards humans, but acts like a protective big brother to the plants of the island. He will sometimes though revert to his human mind set and go overboard with human emotion like sorrow, anger, lust, greed, and happiness. He treasures books for they were once trees and didn't die, but actually transcended into a higher plane of existence and left priceless knowledge behind embedded into their lifeless husks and that the "authors" were just possessed by their spirits. Family Life : His father was James Earl Jones and his mother a prostitute named Gloria. He was abandoned by father who didn't want to be involved in a Hollywood scandal so Jones paid his mother to keep quiet. His mother lost all the money on gambling, drugs, and alcohol. He and his mother were always on the run from bookies and other thugs so he had a very unhappy childhood. His mother was neglectful of him so he eventually ran away and joined the circus. Idiosyncrasies : Due to his schizophrenia, Banzai is extremely out of touch with reality. He does not believe he is a human, but is, and has always been, a tree. He does not question his ability to communicate with other life forms or to walk on two legs. He believes himself to not just be any tree, but a tree messiah here to help humanity onto the right path. He talks to plants and will regularly take their advice on matters concerning the commune. He speaks in the third person. Though he believes himself to be a tree a majority of the time he will regress to his human mindset on occasion having such human desires as lust and greed. On even rarer occasions he will even believe he is neither the former nor the latter and that he is some sort of animal such as a squirrel or a bird. As a tree he believes himself to be superior to humans so does not feel any wrongdoing in the consumption of human flesh. On the other hand he does not eat any plants at all because he believes that to be cannibalism instead. He's also somewhat paranoid at times. All of his teachings in English Literature always have a pro-nature message regardless of the source material. Deep Dark Secrets : He's an oak tree and not a mahogany tree like he wants you to believe. Favorite Quotes : "Whistling..." - The Wind : "Rustling..." - Leaves : "Tweet. Tweet." - Birds : "Drip. Drip." - Water : "Come forth into the light of things, let nature be your teacher." - William Wordsworth Most Embarrassing Memory : Every single one of his human memories which he has convinced himself are completely false. Proudest Memory : Realizing he is the messiah that will bring the order of nature to a chaotic human world. Incorporation to Town's Setting : Leader of Eldritch and the Professor of English Literature. Category:Writer Characters